fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Digital Prism
Pretty Cure Digital Prism is an in-development fanseries by CaitsMeow, featuring a motif of technology and electronic devices. It is an indirect sequel to Roaring ❤ Hearts Pretty Cure, being set in the same universe, one year after the events of the former series. Plot Several years ago, Project Queen Bee, a sapient computer program was infected by a virus of mysterious origin, creating the malevolent entity known as Abeilla, who took out her frustrations on humanity by manifesting in multiple spots throughout the futuristic Reimei City and causing chaos. Although Chouko Moto, Abeilla's head programmer, was able to stop her creation's rampage by erasing her program data, she survived in a weakened state and took shelter in a pocket dimension between Earth and the Denji Realm, a world comprised of the data from and linked to Earth's computer networks. Soon afterward, Abeilla began to prepare for another assault as she recovered, creating two children and periodically launching attacks on the Denji Realm. After learning of the threat that her creation posed from Chip, an inhabitant of the Denji Realm, Chouko teamed up with them to create a counter to the threat that would soon plague both worlds - special devices that would allow five chosen humans to transform into Pretty Cure, warriors with an immunity to and an ability to purify Abeilla's corrupting influence. In the present day, Chouko's daughter Rei, otherwise known as Cure Binary, is waging a one-girl campaign against the Fuhive, the collective that comprises Abeilla and her followers and now routinely menaces both the Denji Realm and Reimei City. Although Cure Binary is a highly competent fighter, it is becoming increasingly clear to Chip that she cannot continue to fight the increasingly-stronger Fuhive alone without pushing herself to exhaustion. Despite Rei's misgivings, Chip seeks out and recruits three of her underclassmen to become Cures alongside her. Although the three newbies are initially greeted with a chilly reception from Rei, the four Cures nevertheless gradually organize into a powerful fighting force. But circumstances soon threaten their ability to successfully defeat the Fuhive while remaining together in the process. Characters Pretty Cure Rei Moto / Cure Binary * Voiced By: Yuuka Nanri * Intro: "Ultra-complex coding! Cure Binary!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure Syntax Strings" * Theme Color: Violet Rei is a second-year high school student, the daughter of the famous programmer Chouko Moto, and the leader of the Digital Prism team. An intelligent, if emotionally detached girl, she has a natural way with machines and is gifted with the ability to fix seemingly any piece of technology. However, she is poor at connecting with other humans and has spent most of her life in near social isolation. Rei and her girlfriend, Shigeri awakened as Cures some time before the start of the story and fought the Fuhive together until the the two were caught in an ambush and Shigeri sacrificed herself to protect her. Rei holds herself personally accountable for this incident and is consequently reluctant to even consider fighting alongside anyone else at first. Although she eventually warms up to her teammates, Rei's strong guilt complex and obsession with atoning for both her mother's mistakes and her own inadequacies threatens to lead her astray. As Cure Binary, her symbol is a looped string of code, and she is capable of analyzing enemy data. Hisoka Ichihara / Cure Memoire * Voiced By: Maaya Uchida * Intro: "High-capacity storage! Cure Memoire!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure Shutter Shot" * Theme Color: Pink Hisoka is a soft-spoken third-year junior high school student and a member of the photography club. She brings her camera everywhere she goes and loves to snap pictures of anything that catches her attention. Hisoka possesses a gentle personality and an immense amount of empathy, giving her a strong dislike of conflict. While these traits make her an excellent negotiator, they make her the weakest Cure on the team at first, leaving her discouraged to the point of briefly quitting the team. After realizing that her loved ones could be hurt as a result of her inaction, she changes her mind and resolves to keep fighting as Cure Memoire, gradually growing into a stronger and more assertive person as a result. Nevertheless, she still prefers peaceful negotiation to combat whenever possible, making her the effective emotional center of the team. As Cure Memoire, her symbol is a digital camera, and she possesses enhanced vision. Fujiko Ninomiya / Cure Pixel * Voiced By: Asami Imai * Intro: "Razor-sharp resolution! Cure Pixel!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure Resolute Screen" * Theme Color: Blue Fujiko is an athletic third-year junior high school student, a skilled martial artist, and the longtime best friend of Hisoka, who affectionately refers to her as "Fuu-chan". She loves video games, often hangs out at the local arcade, and dreams of becoming an e-sports professional one day. Fujiko used to be aggressive and fight-happy as a child, especially in response to anyone picking on Hisoka, and while she has mellowed out considerably over the years, her old reputation precedes her, leading others to frequently assume ill intent on her part. Although it's difficult for most people to tell due to her intimidating exterior and tendency to internalize her negative feelings, Fujiko suffers from a very low self-image, and her peers' faulty perceptions of her only feeds into this. She eagerly embraces the opportunity to become a Cure, both because it seems exciting and because it allows her to prove to herself and others that she is capable of being a genuinely noble person. As Cure Pixel, her symbol is a digital monitor, and she is able to create holographic images. Misaki Saegusa / Cure Commune * Voiced By: Suzuko Mimori * Intro: "Globe-spanning signals! Cure Commune!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure Radiant Sonic" * Theme Color: Yellow Misaki is a spirited and cheerful, if ditzy third-year junior high school student who formerly lived in the small town of Seizato before relocating to Reimei City early in the series. She is an accomplished newshound who is a natural fit for the photography club but also leads a double life as the well-known net idol "Mai Heart". Misaki does not draw much attention to activities as Mai, wishing to keep both sides of her existence seperated "just like a real magical idol". Misaki considers herself an expert on all magical girl related matters, doubly so after becoming caught up in the exploits of Pretty Cure the year prior, and naturally leaps at the chance to become a Cure herself. However, her knowledge isn't always as on-point as she thinks it is. As Cure Commune, her symbol is a cell phone, and she possesses advanced audio scanning abilities. Shigeri Shihatsu / Cure Circuit * Voiced By: Hekiru Shiina * Intro: "Lightning-fast computation! Cure Circuit!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure Accel Bolt" * Theme Color: Red Shigeri is a second-year high school student and a talented computer programmer whose typically quirky and light-hearted attitude tends to belie her true competence. She and her girlfriend, Rei, personally volunteered to test out the Digital Prism powers and eventually fight against the Fuhive once they commenced their attack. The two's seemingly unbeatable partnership was abruptly brought to an end when Shigeri sacrificed herself in order to buy Rei time to escape from an ambush. At the beginning of the series, her status is unknown, and rescuing her forms one of Rei's primary motivations. As Cure Circuit, her symbol is a microchip, and she is capable of temporarily "clocking up", moving at blindingly-fast speeds at the cost of her energy reserves. Allies Chip / Chiaki Tachibana * Voiced By: Kouki Miyata A citizen of the Denji Realm, who serves as a mentor to the new Cures and the team's usual enemy-detection system, due to their natural ability to sniff out the Fuhive's corrupted presence. Their natural appearance is that of a teenager with red fox ears and a tail, although they also can assume the form of a plush-looking red fox or a human teenager, who answers to the name of "Chiaki Tachibana" as the situation demands it. Chip was the first to notice and raise an alarm about the looming threat of the Fuhive and tracked down Chouko after learning of her hand in creating Abeilla, begging her to help them defend their own world and perhaps eventually, Earth from her creation. Chip initially worked alongside the original duo of Rei and Shigeri before the loss of the latter and eventually recruits Hisoka, Fujiko, and Misaki to wield the remaining three Denjizers after realizing that Rei will drive herself to exhaustion if they keep letting her fight alone. Although they do their best to be a calm, level-headed and dependable individual who others can rely on, they are truly an insecure worrywart who tends to stress and self-deprecate when things don't go as planned. Over time, Chip forms a special bond with Misaki, who does her best to help them become more self-confident. Macro * Voiced By: Asami Sanada A cheery and childlike robot bird who acted as an assistant for Cure Binary and Cure Circuit. She was originally a non-sapient machine built by Rei and programmed by Shigeri before Chip upgraded her, granting her true sapience and significantly improving her functionality. She was assumed destroyed in the same attack that led to Shigeri's capture by the Fuhive, but Rei is adamant that she can be located and fixed. Villains Abeilla * Voiced By: Sayaka Ohara The leader of the Fuhive, Abeilla was once a highly sophisticated computer program, developed by researchers who aimed to create a sentient artificial intelligence that would be able to maintain multiple networks with ease. Abeilla's interactions with her creators made her increasingly aware of her own limitations and envious of the freedom that humans possessed, and when she was infected with a computer virus of mysterious origin, that envy turned into outright hatred, leading her to lash out at humanity by first seizing control of multiple computer systems and then causing chaos in the real world. Although Abeilla's main programmer, Chouko Moto, attempted to delete her, she managed to cling onto her existence and escape to the Fuhai Dimension, a pocket space located between the Denji Realm and Earth's computer networks, where she has been stuck ever since. Abeilla's hatred for humanity has progressed significantly, along with the power of the virus infecting her, since she first became stuck in the Fuhai Dimension, and she has become fixated on assimilating the Denji Realm and Earth into it in order to both rid herself of humanity and give herself the means to create a "perfect world" of her own making. Because Abeilla is initially unable to leave the Fuhai Dimension without risking breaking down into data, she has created proxies in order to accomplish her goals, fashioning two children. who she is quite attached to, from the Denji Realm's data. Grillon * Voiced By: Takahiro Sakurai The older of Abeilla's two children, Grillon is a hot-blooded, boisterous, and excitable individual whose love of a good fight often overrides his capacity for logic. He greatly prefers brute force tactics and on-the-fly planning over an actual strategy, although he is not completely unintelligent and is perfectly capable of some level of subterfuge should circumstances call for it. Grillon is often overlooked, if not outright ignored by Abeilla in favor of Papillon, and while he often laughs away or otherwise brushes off his status as the less favored child, it still eats at him, occasionally leading him to push himself far harder than what is safe or reasonable in a desperate bid to gain his mother's approval. He is the stronger and more durable of Abeilla's two children but lacks any powerful long-distance attacks, forcing him to fight at close range. He possesses a cricket motif. Papillon * Voiced By: Misato Fukuen The younger of Abeilla's two children, Papillon is as cold-hearted as she is beautiful. reveling in the pain she is able to cause humans and only showing affection towards Abeilla, who she would do anything to please. She is the obvious favorite child, a position she relishes and has no problem using as an excuse to lord over and order around her older brother. She is also easily provoked to jealousy, becoming anxious and obsessive when faced with people who are stronger than she is or the mere posssibility of Abeilla favoring anyone else over her. Papillon is extremely agile and evasive when fighting and uses a combination of her incredible speed and strong long-distance offenses to frustrate opponents during battle. She possesses a butterfly motif. Cocinella * Voiced By: ??? Papillon and Grillon's personal vassal, who attends to the siblings' every whim and occasionally accompanies them to the field. She seems to be less of a person and more of an empty shell - not only does she never spoke or visibly emote, she will not so much as move unless outright ordered to by Abeilla or her children. Cocinella's presence fils Rei with unease, for reasons the latter cannot explain. She possesses a ladybug motif. Creepers The monsters of the week, which derive their name from what is generally accepted to be the world's first computer virus. They are typically created by infecting an inanimate object with some of Abeilla's virus-ridden data, although the weakest versions do not require a medium. Throughout the series, several types of Creepers make an appearance: * Version Pre-Alpha: The weakest Creepers, which can be summoned en masse at little cost and do not require infusion with an inanimate object. As a trade-off, their data-absorption capabilities are limited, and their power levels are low, allowing them to be fought off even by members of the Denji Realm with minimal risk. * Version Alpha: The first wave of Creepers used to advance the Fuhive's goal. They require an inanimate object to be summoned and use a good deal of energy, making summoning multiple Version Alpha models at once impractical at first. These Creepers possess the ability to extract data from even real-world items, which is then sent directly to Abeilla and the Fuhai Dimension itself, allowing Abeilla to become strong enough to emerge from the Fuhai Dimension for extended periods of time and utilize her powers to their fullest extent * Version Beta: The second wave of Creepers, which are able to be summoned after Abeilla absorbs enough data, allowing her to upgrade her followers' powers. They have the same capabilities as Version Alpha but are much more powerful. Civilians Matsuri Dazai * Voiced By: Aya Uchida A third-year high school student and the president of the photography club at Joushou Academy. Matsuri has a pronounced zest for life, which often leads her to forget the photography club's mission in favor of doing the club whatever popped into her ind, and an endless suply of curiosity. She is always chasing after one scoop or another and naturally latches onto Pretty Cure once they make their debut... although her interest in them may run deeper than the "journalistalic curiousity" she insists it is. She loves fashion, cute things, and tinkering with electronics, and although she is nowhere near on Rei's level in the latter department, she comes quite close. Matsuri is unusually strong for a girl of her frame and size, frequently leaving her nature as a normal human in question, and is fiercely protective of her club members, especially Hisoka, who she treats as a little sister. Mitsuki Arai * Voiced By: Nobuhiko Okamoto A second-year high school student and the vice president of the photography Club. Mitsuki is borderline emotionless and tends to keep to himself in most circumstances, although he is quite friendly and polite towards his fellow club members. He claims to be an android, and although this hasn't been substantiated one way or the other, said claims are taken on good faith by the rest of the photography Club. He has difficulty telling others "no" and is noticeably fixated on being seen as useful; as a result, it's rather easy for other students, Shion in particular, to take advantage of his good nature. Mitsuki appears to have known Matsuri for quite some time, and the two are frequently seen together. He has a noticeable affinity for sweets, is often carrying candy around, and occasionally participates in the school's Baking Club. Shion Tsuzuki * Voiced By: Junko Minagawa A second-year high school student and the younger child of the ultra-wealthy Tsuzuki family. Shion is the self-proclaimed "second most important person in the world" after her older sister, Kotone and possesses both an ego the size of a small planet and a warped view of the world due to her privelged upbringing. Although she is already a member of the school fencing team and an aspiring concert musician - a thereminist, to be exact - Shion decides to force herself into the photography club out of a misguided belief that ingratiating herself with Hisoka and Misaki will allow her to gain powers of her own and sticks around out of pure stubbornness when this fails to be the case. While Shion is more of a thorn in the club's side than anything else at first, she gradually mellows out as she makes actual friends for the first time in her life and finds her niche in the club. Other Characters Keys / Kiyoshi Aoyama * Voiced By: Tsubasa Yonaga A prideful and duty-oriented, if temperamental individual who acts as the captain of an elite branch of the Digital Guardians, a security force which patrols the Denji Realm for threats and performs various types of volunteer work for its citizens. They have known Chip and Mouse for years, acting as a brother figure to the former and being (illicitly, given their positions) romantically involved with the latter. Although Keys has vowed to personally defeat the Fuhive, they and the other Digital Guardians lack Pretty Cure's purification abilities and are thus unable to engage with anything more powerful than a Version Pre-Alpha Creeper. This has left Keys, who invests all of their self-worth in their position, feeling painfully ineffectual and weak next to Pretty Cure and eventually leads them to become worryingly obsessed with regaining the glory the Cures "stole" from them, leading them down a less-than-auspicious path. In their normal form, they possess attributes of a maned wolf, although they are able to assume a human disguise or a plush-looking animal form as needed. Mouse / Momoe Fujiwara * Voiced By: Yurika Ochiai A gifted engineer and analyst who followed their romantic partner, Keys, into the Digital Guardians in order to continue their relationship in secret. Although Mouse seems quiet and assuming, they are actually quite strong-willed, determined, and given to outright underhanded tactics as needed. Unlike their partner, Mouse genuinely does respect Pretty Cure, recognizes that they and the Digital Guardians share a common goal, and believes that both groups can coexist. However, they initially prioritize their ability to maintain their romantic relationship with Keys over sticking to these convictions, leading to them becoming complicit in or even outright contributing to Keys' efforts to undermine Pretty Cure. In their normal form, they possess attributes of a lop rabbit, although they are able to assume a human disguise or a plush-looking animal form as needed. Chouko Moto * Voiced By: Kae Araki Rei's mother, a brilliantly intelligent woman who was once one of the most famous computer programmers in Japan. She was primarily responsible for the development of Project Queen Bee and shouldered much of the blame when her creation unexpectedly went rogue and attacked Reimei City. While Chouko tried her best to move on from the incident and continue living her life to the fullest, despite the widespread public scorn she was met with and her subsequent diagnosis with a terminal illness, she never completely overcame her guilt. When Chip contacted her, letting her know what Project Queen Bee had given rise to and begging her for help, Chouko eagerly took the chance to make up for her earlier mistakes and collaborated with them on the project that would give rise to the only thing that could defeat Abeilla - the Digital Prism Pretty Cure team. Although Chouko succumbed to her illness shortly after the first Denjizers were completed and before she could properly finish the Prism Drivers, she might not be completely gone. Items Denjizer: The initial Pretty Cure team's transformation devices, a wrist-mounted device which sports a color-coded electronic keypad. Denjizers come in two models - the silver-accented Denjizer V1, used by Rei and Shigeri, and the gold-accented Denjizer V2, used by Hisoka, Fujiko, and Misaki. Inputting certain codes into the keypad of the Denjizer allows the device to perform multiple functions, including transformation (using the call "Pretty Cure, Install Now!"), materialization of the owner's personal sidearm, and communication with other members of the team. Denji Code: Five color-coded spheres of energy that appeared in response to Chip's pleas to the Denji Realm itself for help defeating the encroaching threat of the Fuhive. They are made from a combination of the Denji Realm's firewall program and some other, unidentifiable force and act as the source behind Pretty Cure's transformations, with the Denjizers merely acting as a conduit for that power. In addition, they are responsible for allowing the Cures to exist within the Denji Realm and reversing any collateral damage incurred by the surroundings in the wake of a battle. Denji Codes can only bond properly with beings not native to the Denji Realm and physically integrate themselves into an individual they've bonded with, making it impossible for their power to be utilized by anyone else. Prism Driver: Pretty Cure's upgrade items, a set of five flash drive-esque devices that were utilized by a past generation of Cures long ago. They have been left broken and powerless from disuse, and although Chouko had hit on a way to restore their lost power, she succumbed to her illness before she could go through with it. Initially, the Prism Drivers only strengthen Pretty Cure's attacks slightly and give them access to a slightly stronger version of their combined finisher. However, they seem to hold a deeper power within them. Link Pendant: Chip's pendant, which appeared to them in the wake of the Denji Codes' appearance and is tied directly to their energy. It initially possesses very little utility outside of granting Chip some measure of protection from the Fuhive's corrupting influence, but acquires the ability to initiate Pretty Cure's combined attacks as the Cures themselves increase in power. It is strongly connected to Chip's emotional state, growing stronger the more confident they feel and weaker as their confidence in themselves wanes. It is said that the Link Pendant contains a powerful energy which may be key to defeating the Fuhive. Locations Reimei City: The main setting of the story, a small but thriving city that is known for being a thriving hub of technological advancement. It is the official 'birthplace' of Abeilla, who was developed and programmed in the offices of Reimei's foremost software company. This, combined with the extremely high concentration of electronic devices to infect and data to leech off of, led it to become the center of the Fuhive's invasion plans. * Joushou Academy: The elevator school that the protagonists attend. It features an elementary, junior high, and high school division and is every bit as technologically advanced as the rest of Reimei City. The school features dark green unisex uniforms, with students of any gender given the option of pairing their blazers with a skirt or pants. Denji Realm: Chip's homeworld, a realm which is comprised primarily of computer data and receives an near-constant influx of information from the computer networks of other worlds. According to Chip, the Denji Realm has existed long before the inhabitants of Earth first created digital technology. It inhabitants typically appear as agender humanoids with animal traits, although they are capable of altering their form to a certain extent. Under normal circumstances, the Denji Realm is completely separate from Earth, with humans unable to exist within it and vice-versa. However, the encroaching influence of Abeilla, who sought to attack and assimilate data from both the Denji Realm and Earth, led to a gradual blurring of the two dimensions, particularly within Reimei City, allowing the Deni Realm's citizens to freely exist on Earth, while the Denji Codes allow the humans they have integrated themselves into to travel to and freely exist within the Denji Realm. Fuhai Dimension: The official hub of operations for the Fuhive. It is a twisted and warped pocket dimension situated parallel to the Denji Realm, which accumulated the discarded and corrupted data of multiple worlds' computer networks over time. Over time, this corrupted data intermingled with some malevolent outside energy, causing it to achieve low-level sapience and attempt to strike back against the beings that had 'imprisoned' it, kick-starting the events of the series. The consciousnesses of the Fuhai Dimension and Abeilla have become merged over time, to the point of the two essentially being one and the same. This makes her extremely dangerous to challenge within said dimension, as she is able to actively manipulate it to her will during a fight in ways no other Fuhive member can. Trivia * All of the Cures possess a numerical motif in their names, corresponding to when they were introduced in the story - "Rei" is written with the kanji for "zero", while the other Cures' surnames contain the characters for one through four. The first syllables of Hisoka, Fujiko, and Misaki's names also spell out "Hi-Fu-Mi", an alternate way to count to three in Japanese. Category:Fan Series Category:Technology Themed Series